Channeling Both Worlds
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: Roy and Riza. Two Different People, Two Different Worlds that are aren't necessarly on the same level as the world. What more could be said? One-Shot/Music Meme. Dedication : Happy Birthday Fic for Taye-chan!


Channeling Both Worlds :

Authoress : UnratedCrimsonBlood

Fanfic : Full Metal Alchemist

Fanfic Setting : Variations

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor

Pairing : Roy/Riza

"What the Heck." To Talk.

'_This is Lalalalalala.' Thinking. _

Warning : Some fluff, Non-Full Metal Alchemist related, suggested themes.

Dedication : To my BFF, Taylor whose birthday is May 25 and is finally turning my age!! YA! And to the people reading my one-shots! YA!

© Characters belong to The creator of FMA. Not Me, just this plot thingy-ma-bobber.

10 Short Memes:

Roy/Riza

Tempted, Socially and Partially Right :

1) Departed (Right Here)-Brandy :

Riza Hawkeye never felt in her entire life when in a relationship…so..so.._secured _and_ safely insured._ Roy gently shifted his body in facing Riza, bringing her curvaceous figure closer to his warmth sensate body, while a smile plastered onto her delighting face. Her full lips puckered up as Roy moved closer to her flushed face and stole a chaste kiss from her, both filling the occupied room with blithely laughter. If it wasn't for Roy's presence, the scent of manly cologne or the many delightful kisses each morning of the day, Riza wouldn't make it through the strenuous days of battling, fighting and the masculinity of her job, albeit anything these days could take her life in the process of working late hours. But that was the adrenaline point.

Riza snuggled comfortably against Roy's muscular 6 pack, as Roy pecked her on the forehead.

Roy smiled sincerely, bringing Riza closer to his heated, barely clothed body. "I Love you, Riza." Riza couldn't help but smile, the sweet, charming tone of his voice would make any girl scream. "I Love you too. And Don't ever forget that."

2) Stupid Girl- Pink

Riza's movement stiffened and her feminine jaw dropped violently down the floor. A vile tramp, no, there was no suitable name for the busty, attention grabbing brunette sultrily walking closely side-by-side one another, their fingers intertwined within each other's hands.

'_WHAT was he thinking when he brought this woman into the office. Geez, he doesn't have self-courtesy, does he? I guess he wants Edward Elric to hump this chick in one way or another…or get some action on the boss' desk with all his files on it, now that's it! He's dying to have some spread his legs…ILL! Let me not continue that..' _

Roy smirked wildly, but seeing Riza's stern expression made him frown. "What have you gotten yourself into _this _time, Roy Mustang?"

Roy wanted to plaster a slick smile, but a sigh escaped his lips. "In the lords eyes, its called, Getting a presenting, gorgeous **Hooker **in elastic and metallic sultry wear, playing with a semi-wet lollipop directly from Myspace asking to make a porno." 

'Geez._I was right. NO common courtesy! I think I might go to the bar tonight and drink myself into a comatose state! This damn womanizing-whorish-panty stealing-fiend!'_

Riza stomped out of the office with her head up in the air, confidently walking out of the place with confidence. Roy busted into hysterics, falling over to the floor as Edward slipped off the slutty woman's outfit, mortified and doing a victory dance at the same time.

"Wait….Roy." Edward interrupted Roy's hysteria state. "Why did you play that childish prank on her?" Roy's smile grew only wider, playing with his fingers and stared into Edward's golden eyes. "It's a simple way to get back at someone who "claims" to be the **master **at pranks. But I proved her wrong!"

Edward gaped at Roy and clenched his hands tightly against his callous palms. "Next time, you're using a **Real** Hooker from Myspace, because I'm not wearing a dress **nor **high heels again!" _Stupid Girls and their stupid ways._

3) Pour Some Sugar On Me- Def Leppard

Riza huffed astonishingly, not believing her upper official was begging for _her _help. If he asked for her help, it was usually for filing papers or reporting Edward's retarded, likely hosted actions to Centrals officials. But This was **BIG! **

"I'm **NOT** doing some like that! Absolutely Not!" Riza stepped on the line for her helping and non-most-likely-no line.

"Hawkeye, as your Lieutenant…I BEG OF YOU! Its only for a short while! Just this one favor, please! Hawkeye, if I don't show up with a presenting chick-and not dressing Edward up as a young girl, to having to think I'm a pedophile-or showing up with a major whore that's gonna suck me dry. Please! My mother actually still believes that I'm _Gay! _After 32 year YEARS!"

Riza busted into a fit of hysterics, falling over her chair with a grin worth a thousand words, as she presentably picked herself up from the floor and wiped the tears of joy falling from her glassy eyes as a result of the current conversation. Roy didn't find this charming what-so-ever, huffing as Riza's facial expression turned into seriousness. "Okay, Okay. Fine, I'll do it. But there's a hefty cost to this, you know." A wicked and devious aura lingered, that Roy couldn't put his fingers on. "Am I afraid to ask?" Roy looked Riza directly in the eyes and saw his forsaken answer. "And…that is?" A boisterous smile played on Riza's lips. "_We- _Actually, You and I go to CAJUN! Well, Duh!"

Roy repeatedly blinked, uncertain how to react, but immediately accepted.

4) False Pretense- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

" He…He lied to me after all this time, Roy. He lied to me!" Riza's lower lip quivered as her answer left her lips. Riza gently threw herself into Roy's supporting arms, wrapping her slim arms around his securing body, needing all the support she could get during her remorseful time.

"He was a no good, heartless bastard who didn't such a sweet and loving woman, like you." Roy reassured. "You should have known better. The signs were all there and very clear…but everyone has there weak spots, but you seem to fall more deeply than most." Shocked that her usually dense and poker face Lieutenant would say such calm and warming advice, she embraced him tighter, holding back tears to no avail. Her face buried within his shoulders, covering up the evidence of a broken heart caused by a senseless guy lurking in the streets of the damned. "R-Roy..I don't know. I-it's just that I-I..-" Roy interrupted her sensible babbling when his lips collided with her tenderly juicy lips, wiping the tears from her slightly swollen eyelids with his thumb.

"You don't need that jerk with the brain size of a peanut and the epitome of a monkey. You'll always have me here, whenever and forever." Riza smiled, the tears streaming down her face.

Riza knew she could count on that promise. She knew, Roy was her everything.

5) Breathe- Michelle Branch

Riza carefully blinked away tears, trying to look as if she were crying for a long period of time, mesmerizing the glossy memory of Roy and herself during the happier and sentimental times during their relationship. But that all crashed and burned with the emotions lodged within her very sentimental heart carrying every word and kiss they had. _'Why I suddenly freak out on Roy like that when I could have talked it out with him primly? All he wanted to talk about is our future and my promotion at dinner, but I blew him off for a night of fun. How selfish I am. The most ungratefully, hard headed ass alive! And…its all my fault, no one is to blame this time.' _Riza slumped back into her chair, wiping away the salty tears falling uncontrollably. Her eyes darted the phone as it rang the same tone in a row. This was the time to answer.

"H-Hello…?" Riza stuttered, unasserted of the person on the other line.

"Riza…"

Tears streamed down Riza's paling face as she breathed, "I'm so Sorry, Roy."

6) Better Than Me- Hinder

Roy shouted tensely while he aggressively left a large and denting hole in the wall nearest his angered, mannerist will, steamily storming out of the office where Riza's body stiffened at the never-seen-before anger of Roy, surprised he would take it to the extreme. Riza sighed, knowing that the confrontation would have gone better, if not for the fact her lover was walked in while they were making love. Her lover was awaiting for exact timely arrival in his car, but Riza felt guilt on the way Roy and her relationship didn't have any closure to the concluded end. Riza stood up and exited the office, Roy's priority…for good as a regretting tear slid down her face with remorseful emotions reflecting within her eyes. This wasn't the way things were suppose to end.

7) Anonymous- Bobby Valentine

Riza's already laboring breathing patterns hitched as Roy climbed on top of her, entangling the ropes already entwined within writhing svelte structure, tangling the ropes against her body as much as it could wrap around her figure.

Roy laughed gently. "The Academy…Is?"

"S-S…hut! UP!" Riza stuttered inaudibly, unable to talk with the stranger only centimeters away from her flushing face. Roy being the gentlemen he is, Roy placed his hand out in courtesy.

"Roy."

"Wha?!" Riza seemed confused. Roy seemingly smirked a charming, unresisting smile and placed a wet kiss on her hand. " My Name is Roy, Roy Mustang. Tenshi (Angel)."

Riza glanced up and down, before reply back to him. "Riza Hawkeye, _baka_."

"But this Baka gonna steal your heart, some time soon."

8) The Grim Goodbye- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus :

Roy Mustang. Dead. Those two words didn't accommodate with one another. Like two idioms that made no sense what-so-ever. Him succumbing to another's force seemed impossible, but the grim and musty scene of scattered blood trails and rusted nails with the already mutilated body scattered amongst the blood bath made it hands down, _manslaughter. _

Riza swiftly cupped her mouth and dashed into a secluded area and the bile slithering up her dried throat turned into nasty chunks of dry heave. Sensitivity racked over all her other senses and Riza immediately emptied her stomach of the vile taste of bitterness, falling to her wobbling knees, her tears falling down her uniform uncontrollingly, thinking of **her **Roy and all of the memories they both will be leaving behind, since everything she has been guided by…has left her. More tears splattered onto the dirt pathway. Every bit of emotional distress lodged within her released itself as an anguished scream tore from Riza's slightly quivering bottom lip. The scream echoed through the murder scene, grabbing some of her officers attention. But as she closed her eyes tight, she could have sworn a sweet sensate good bye was calling her.

9) Dirty- Christina Aguilera

Riza made her way through the door, ambition running through her creative centered mind. Riza dirty danced in her chocolate brown corset, slowly slipping the (very) well hidden leather cat-o-nine whip around her slender legs, dragging the lethal weapon around her firm legs. Roy enjoyed the entertainment, licentiously licking his dried lips as Riza shook her ass in a hypnotically versa, swaying her wide in both directions as she brought her body back up to the surface. Excited about the action revolving around the nightly affairs between Lieutenant and Worker…your anger issues and sexual frustration will be relieved in no time. Riza boisterously jumped onto the bed, slowly and seductively crawling onto Roy's barely clothed body, grasping his only remaining article of clothing on his body as Riza brought him closer to her face.

" Me. You. Action, NOW!" And could say no to the woman of your dreams wearing a fantasy come true outfit? "Sure Babes. I've been waiting all week for this splurge, but you being dominatrix tonight?"

Riza licked her lips, slowly. "Hell yeah."

10) Until the Day I Die- Story of the Year :

The merciless tone of Roy's usually stoic voice astonished Riza dearly. Roy's posture, His deep looks and…the situation he landed them both in wasn't the best of times, if you count of paperwork being done by anyone besides Riza. Pfffhhh, then Pigs could fly by then.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" Riza was so shocked, she didn't know if she could have cried a river full or punch Roy harder than usual, being unstable as she is about what their love and what their love can them as far as. She shared so much with Roy, but was she truly ready to give up her wanted possessions and was she ready to settle down and truly have a family, in which she can call her own? Riza couldn't stand the questions piling her at once.

"I-I.."

"Please…say something, Tenshi. I Love you to death and would die for you and kill for you."

A sweat drop fell within the one sentence. Riza knew that was coming. "Yes!"


End file.
